Rachel's Party
by Victoria1127
Summary: Rachel begged her dad's for a party.  Well, she got one, all right.


For Lindsey

**[A/N: ** I decided Hiram Berry was a traditional Jewish man who threw Yiddish slang into his speech.

**Slooche:** Slut

**Tatenui:** Father dear

**Mommellah:** literally, "little mother." An affectionate way of referring to a little girl.**]**

Leroy Berry knew a thing or two about teenage girls. So when Rachel asked to have a party at the Berry house, his initial reaction was the same as anyone else who has a teenage daughter.

"No way!"

"Come on Dad, please?" She looked at him pleadingly. "Just one night, not very late, barely any boys at all…"

"I don't think so…I've seen some of the kids in the Glee club. That one girl who got pregnant…"

"Yeah, the _slooche_!" Hiram chimed in.

"Quinn is not a slut!" Rachel stamped her foot. "Please, Dad?"

Leroy put his hands on Rachel's shoulders. "Sweetheart, I just don't think sixteen is old enough to have boys over at the house."

Rachel turned to Hiram and took his hands. "Tatenui, please, will you help me out here? I'm not a little girl anymore!"

Hiram batted his eyes at Rachel. Rachel new her dads well, and she knew that using Yiddish would soften him up a bit.

"Leroy, our mommellah is right. Sixteen is plenty old to have a little party. And we'll be right upstairs if things get out of hand." He kissed Rachel on the cheek. "Go call your friends." Rachel squealed and hugged her dads tightly before running out of the room.

"She's growing up, Leroy." Hiram reached his arms around his husband's waist and stood on his tiptoes to kiss him.

"I know, baby. I just know some of those kids…"

"It's a Glee club. All the boys are gay or almost gay." Hiram laughed.

"Point taken."

Rachel invited the entire Glee Club—sans Schue and Brad—to her house Saturday night for a party. She had intended on having sing-alongs and watching musicals on video (because isn't that what people do at every party?), but by the time the entire club had gotten there and her dads had gone to their room for the night, plans had obviously changed.

First, Puck brought more beer than would EVER be necessary in his backpack. Like seven 24-packs. Rachel calculated that that averaged out to 14 beers per person, and was appalled.

Once they had all had a couple beers in them, Santana squealed, "Let's play spin the bottle!"

Matt was already rummaging around in the cabinets for a wine bottle that was nearly empty. He found one, drained the contents, and brought the bottle to Santana triumphantly. "Get in a circle!" Tina cheered, clapping her hands merrily as she bounced in Artie's lap. Artie, for his part, looked very pleased with this situation. Everyone gathered in a circle.

"Rachel has to go first, it's her house." Puck insisted. Having already had 3 or 4 beers instead of 2 like everyone else, he was starting to feel the effect. He pulled Santana into his lap and started nuzzling Artie's leg.

Rachel sighed heavily. "Okay, fine." She stepped forward and spun the bottle. It landed on Santana. "Okay, re-spin!"

"NOPE." Finn exclaimed. "NO RE-SPINS! YOU HAVE TO DO IT!" He seemed very excited about this.

Santana shrugged and stumbled to the middle of the circle. "I'm ready for you, man-hands."

"No tongue." Rachel insisted.

Santana shrugged. "Sounds fair to me." She took Rachel's face in her hands and kissed her gently for just long enough to be acceptable to the crowd and then backed away as though it was something she did every day—and as Rachel reminded herself, it probably _was_ something she did every day. The entire room ooohed and ahhhed and then it was over.

"Finn…it's your turn…" Rachel said, batting her eyelashes. She and Finn broke up only weeks before. He said he didn't think things would work out between them because they were too different. That was pretty much the reason Rachel had this party in the first place—to prove him wrong. She held her breath as he got up to spin.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Obviously, Finn had already gotten enough in his system that he was completely calm in this intense social environment. He spun it hard, it making about 15 full rotations before stopping.

On Kurt.

Kurt's eyes widened and he cleared his throat. "Re-spin!" Finn declared.

"You just said no re-spins, RuPaul." Puck teased.

"Kurt's my brother!"

"STEP-brother." Mercedes laughed.

"We're related, you guys…come on…" Kurt mumbled.

"Are you blood related?" Quinn asked. There was a period of silence with the exception of the muffled grunts coming from Tina and Artie, who had ended up in the corner. Tina was straddling Artie's wheelchair, which was somewhat unladylike since she was wearing a skirt.

"…no." Finn finally admitted.

"They shouldn't have to do it! They're uncomfortable with it because of their family situation…I say we let Finn re-spin!" Rachel announced. With any luck, they would let him re-spin and maybe her plan would be able to work its magic.

"Forget it, come here, Kurt." Finn gestured for Kurt to stand. Kurt's mouth gaped in shock and stood in place, not getting any closer to Finn. Rachel pouted.

"Are you sure?" Kurt said at an almost-whisper.

Brittany stood up. "Kiss him already! He said okay, it'll only be a second, and then I spin next! KISS KISS KISS!"

Suddenly, the room was chanting. "KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" And clapping and laughing. Kurt was almost sure the room was getting hotter. He made a mental note that he should limit himself to one beer at parties. Finn stepped toward him.

"You ready?"

"I guess…you sure you wanna do this?"

"It'll just be a little peck on the lips. No big deal." Kurt could smell the alcohol on Finn's breath. He nodded.

It was slow motion.

First, Finn put his hands on Kurt's hips, drawing him closer. Kurt reached up and laced his fingers behind Finn's neck. The chanting subsided and the room grew silent. At this close, Kurt could tell Finn was as nervous as he was. Their eyes met in an intense battle of questions—How is this gonna work? Why isn't this awkward at all? Why is my heart beating so fast? Why has everything else in the room suddenly disappeared?

The only thing Finn could see was Kurt. He looked down at the sweet face that he saw every day, one of the first things he saw when he woke up in the morning. But this was different. He'd never seen Kurt like this before, and he was almost 100% sure it wasn't the alcohol talking.

They could have been standing there for hours, their arms around each other, just drinking in the intricacies of the other's face, the feel of Finn's hands, the faint smell of rain on Kurt's jacket. In reality, only a few seconds had passed. Kurt prayed that time would suspend itself here forever.

Finally, Finn tilted Kurt's chin upward. The kiss was brief, as Rachel's and Santana's was. A mere brushing of mouths that meant nothing. Kurt held his breath and kept his eyes closed, hoping to latch onto that feeling for a lingering few seconds.

He didn't really have to, though.

All at once, Finn's mouth was upon his again, this time full of emotions that neither of them could explain. There were shrieks of laughter and joy paired with a strangled cry from Rachel, and somewhere in the back of his mind, Finn identified Puck's voice saying, "It's about damn time!" Finn maneuvered his tongue into Kurt's mouth and lifted him up into his arms. Kurt wrapped his legs around Finn's waist and went along for the ride.

They crashed together onto the couch. Kurt had no idea how this could have happened…Finn had been his best friend for the last several months as Mercedes got a boyfriend and Finn needed help dealing with the infection that was his relationship with Rachel. Never once had he gotten even the slightest vibe that Finn was interested in him as more than a brother and a friend. Sure, people must have noticed them becoming closer, but with their parents' wedding mere weeks away, how could they not? Kurt decided as Finn was trailing kisses down his neck to his collarbone that perhaps his gaydar was slightly off. And then he allowed his mind to stop working.

The party was what most would call "a success".

The sun shone through the big windows in Rachel Berry's bedroom. The door opened.

"RACHEL MARIE BERRY!"

Leroy's voice echoed throughout the house. When he opened his daughter's bedroom door, all he could see in her bed was a teenage boy that was at least half naked and a jumble of blankets next to the boy that was undoubtedly his daughter. He was seething.

Finn Hudson jolted awake, disoriented, trying to remember where he was. He turned to see Leroy Berry at the door, realized he was naked, and then realized he was not the only naked person in this bed. "Oh, my GOD." was all Finn could say.

"OH MY GOD IS RIGHT! GET AWAY FROM MY—"

His voice stalled as Kurt sat up next to Finn.

"I'm sorry…erm…be right back…" he said in a daze as he wandered out of the room.

"Did we…?" Finn asked Kurt. Kurt's heart immediately sank. He didn't remember.

"Well, see, you had a lot to drink and we were playing spin the bottle—" Finn grabbed the back of his neck.

"You are so cute when you're nervous." He grinned pulled Kurt into a kiss.

"You're a jerk, I hope you know that." Kurt squeezed Finn tightly to him and decided there were much worse things than waking up in Rachel Berry's bed.

Hiram and Leroy found a mess in their living room.

There were beer cans EVERYWHERE. On the table, on the ceiling fan, in the bookshelves, and under the couch cushions. They found Tina and Artie under the dining room table in various stages of undress, his wheelchair mysteriously nowhere to be seen. Puck, Santana, and Brittany were all passed out on the couch, surrounded by condoms that were blown up like balloons. A note on the coffee table read,

_Mr. and Mr. Berry,_

_I was the only one sober enough to drive home. I offered rides to the others, but none of them were interested. I'm sorry for leaving your house in the state you've undoubtedly found it in, but it's hard to clean up with drunken people messing everything up that you've just cleaned. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. _

_Quinn Fabray_

"The slooche is the only one who didn't get drunk!" Hiram exclaimed.

"Looks like Rachel was right about her."

The two of them made eye contact. "Rachel!" they said in unison, running around the house looking for their daughter.

Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford were in the bathtub.

"Sorry, Mr. and…Mr. Berry." Mike sincerely apologized. "We cleaned up all the vomit this morning, and we were dirty…" Matt just nodded solemnly. "We don't know where the shower curtain is."

"Finish your bath and get out, please and thank you." Leroy sighed, closing the bathroom door.

Finally, after nearly an hour of looking and even considering calling the cops, Rachel was found.

She and Mercedes were in the hall closet, naked except for their socks, cuddled up in the floor, covered with the shower curtain. Neither of them could remember what happened.

Rachel Berry was grounded for the rest of her life.


End file.
